Backrub
by BAColeNC
Summary: This is set immediately after my fic Payback and relates what occurs when they leave the roof. Rated M for non explicit sexual content. I Still do not own the Titans


"Robin, I am most sorry for what you went through. Even though I did not have the feeling of your presence in my mind, I did not have the added pain of thinking you had died."

Robin stepped to his right so he was now behind her and he slid his hands around her waist, and rested his chin on her good shoulder. "It's alright, Star. It wasn't your fault. You were doing what was necessary, and your actions saved everyone that could be saved."

"I would ask if you would do me one favor, my husband."

"Anything, you know that."

Starfire turned her head some and glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Would you do the rubbing of my neck with your fingers? It is most relaxing."

Robin smiled as he slid his hands up and massaged the sides of her neck. As he felt them loosen up, he also felt her raise her hands. He thought she was going to take his from her neck, but smiled when she unfastened the front of her neckpiece and removed it. Without thinking or asking her if it was alright, he moved his massaging fingers down so his thumbs were working on the muscles between her shoulder blades. He smiled again as her head slowly fell forward as she sighed contentedly.

"Mmmm, Robin, this is more relaxing than a Zelana bath."

"A what?"

"Zelana is a place of relaxation on Tamaran. During the later part of training, approaching Acceptance, between the physical strain and mental stress trainees are given one week at Zelana. They are not taken all at once, and there are hot springs that are rich in minerals, and with the addition of certain herbs, a soak in them is most relaxing."

"So my giving you this neck rub is as relaxing as that?"

"Uh huh," Starfire agreed then groaned as Robin's fingers found and rubbed a new knot of muscles.

Robin chuckled softly, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "And I haven't even started doing a back rub." he straightened up, and continued to massage her neck and shoulders, but he froze at her next statement.

"Will we be going to your room or mine tonight?"

It took a moment but the following thoughts finally managed to be processed by Robin's brain. '_Well we are married after all, and we do love each other'_ "If I remember right, if we were on a ship of the fleet, you would move into my quarters, so I guess my room."

"Then shall we go?

A short time later, Robin had changed into a pair of shorts, and came out from his bathroom to find that Starfire had returned from her room. She had evidently brought some candles, which were now lit and providing the only light in the room along with their scents of roses and strawberries. She was laying face down on the bed, her head resting on her arms facing him, with the covers up to just above her waist. He went over, sat on the edge of the bed, and gathered her hair in his hands. _'I still can't get over how soft her hair is,'_ he thought to himself as he let the titan colored tresses slip through his fingers. He swallowed nervously when he noticed that she had removed her top.

With a nervous breath he touched the skin at the base of her neck moving them in a circular motion. He relaxed slightly as he heard her contented sigh, as he felt a set of muscles relax under his finger tips. After a while, he had moved down to the middle of her back, moving lower as he felt the muscles relax.

"X'Hal, my love, where did you learn to do this?"

Robin smiled at the drowsy quality in her voice. "One of my instructors believed that since during practice we caused the sore, tense muscles, we should know how to relieve the pain they cause."

"So if you have done this before, why were you nervous when you started?"

"Yes, Star, I've done this before, just not to you."

"And that makes a difference?"

He smiled at the playful tone of her voice as he leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck. "You know it does." he breathed into her ear and almost chuckled as he felt her shiver. Straightening back up he continued massaging her back and was just above the edge of the blanket. He fanned his fingers on either side of her waist, and used his thumbs to rub up and down along her spine. He gently massaged just above her hips with his fingers, and he was surprised to hear her sharp intake of breath and the throaty moan that followed. Keeping his thumbs working along her spine he moved his hands up so his fingers traced over her ribs. When he worked his hands back down to her hips she moaned again, only this time a little louder

Robin smile as he had found something interesting, and he continued the massage. After a moment he noticed that Star had stopped moaning, but was now breathing heavily in time with his hands. "This isn't hurting you, is it?"

"Hurting? X'Hal no my love," Starfire said, pulling herself so she was facing him, supported by her left arm. "I do not know the English term for what I am feeling, and I did not teach you the Tamaranean ones." Robin leaned in and whispered into her ear, and she pulled back with a gasp. "Where did you. . . . .? How. . . . ?

Further talking was cut off as he sealed her lips with his, his touch driving rational thought from her. After a moment they both realized that they needed air, and Robin trailed a line of kisses across her cheek to her throat, his fingers continuing to explore her.

"Robin," Starfire groaned as his touch ignited fires in her. Belatedly she started her own hands moving and she reveled in the knowledge that she was able to give him the same pleasure he was giving her

Their lips found each other again, and Starfire couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her as Robin gently caught her lower lip in his teeth. She resisted as Robin tried to push her back onto the bed, and she saw his confusion clearly in his eyes. Giving his a seductive smile she slid her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down amongst the covers.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, Starfire awoke first. The candles had long since burned out, and she could tell it was nearing sunrise, by the amount of light coming in through the windows. She smiled softly as she looked at Robin's face as he slept. Of all the times she had seen his face, this was the first time she had seen such an expression of peace and contentment. Moving slowly, and taking care not to wake him, she raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek. She felt his arm that had been draped loosely over her move and his hand rested in the middle of her back.

Robin awoke slowly, and he opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with Starfire, her emerald eyes looking at him with the special warmth she reserved only for him. He tightened the arm he had around her and drew her into a kiss.

"Good morning, my love. I fear we will miss watching the sunrise this day."

Robin smiled at the drowsy tone of her voice, and he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't think I'm too worried about that."

Starfire smiled, and she saw him look at her in curiosity as she started to get up. "Raven will be worried if we are not on the roof with her."

"Star, she shares a bond with both of us, I'm sure she knows we're alright."

'_Yeah, about that,'_ Raven's telepathic 'voice' said. _'The next time you two decide to get frisky, let me know so I can go visit Bumble Bee and the others at Titans East. Maybe that way I'll get some sleep.'_

Robin managed to stifle his laughter, but Starfire giggled. "Is that what we were last night, my husband, frisky?"

That question broke Robin's resolve and he laughed. "Ladies first for the bathroom, Star," he said when he regained his breath.

A while later, Star was brushing out her hair, and she looked over as Robin came out from the bathroom, now dressed in his usual outfit. "Will our mornings always be like this?"

"From everything I've heard, Star they only get better." He was silent for a moment. "Umm Star, I have something to give you." He watched as she put her brush down and turned to face him.

"Robin, what are you. . . .?" she asked as he dropped to one knee and took her hand in his.

"This is something I should have done while you were still in the hospital," he said as he reached to a compartment in his belt. He saw the curiosity on her face as he opened the small black box. "At least I should have given you this ring then. I know it's a little late, but will you do me the honor of accepting this?"

Starfire gasped as she saw the ring Robin had slid onto her left ring finger. "X'Hal, Robin it is beautiful, and I can tell that it is also quite old."

Robin rose to his feet, not releasing her hand. "It belonged to my mother. She told me of how my father had to save for years to be able to afford it for her. Along with it goes this one," he added slipping a gold band on as well.

"I thank you, Robin. I know how much this means to you, and I will cherish them always," she told him as she hugged him tightly. "I too have something to give you. Unlike yours this does not have the family history behind it, as Tamaranean tradition is that the new relationship of a bonded couple should be new in all things." She reached over and took Robins hand in hers and slid a plain band onto his finger. "It is made of Tamaranean tempered steel, and was made from the same ingot as this one," she told him, holding up another small ring.

Robin smiled as he took a chain from his desk as she slid the gold and diamond rings from her finger. He fed the chain through them and clasped it around her neck. Starfire had not yet put on her neck piece, and she slid the chain and it's rings beneath her top. "I will wear them close to my heart always."

"Are there any metal workers on the ROHA'N? Maybe I can get him to fashion a ring with a diamond setting," Robin said as he slid the Tamaranean band onto her finger.


End file.
